Taming The Beast
by RegalCovenNerd
Summary: While Sam is trying to look for a way to remove the mark of Cain from Dean he is battling a old inner darkness the is trying to come back out, After getting help from Rowena he realizes that that some feelings are harder to keep hidden.
1. Chapter 1

**Taming The Beast**

 **Chapter 1 mixed feelings**

Sam could say he did well at masking how he felt about some things but other he was a mes moreso when it came to his brother Dean being affected by somthing that could destroy who he was and make him a diffrent person. Driving to pick up the only person who he believed could remove the mark, Rowena the King of Hell'S mother who was also dangerous and who could switch sides real quick and even when she wanted to help it was only because she would get somthing in return in this case she wanted him to kill found the witch sitting at a bar with a drink but nothing strong,hello Samual she said not looking at him like she knew his scent, have you got the book she said looking serious she had her hair down and curly and a long black dress with part of her back showing and black heels. You gonna help me if I get rid of Crowley right Sam asked, yes with Fergus out of the way I won't have to have my guard up all the time, shall we she lead the way out Sam followed behind her and they got in the car and drove off. Sam pulled up to a building that was connected to the bunker but Rowena knew nothing about, they walked in to the building where Rowena seen the book laying on the table oh you got it she said excited and looking throug the pages. Is it enough Sam asked walking up to her to what she asked, to remove the mark Sam said, oh yes she said still smiling not paying Sam attention. Taking his chance Sam snapped a cuff on Rowena's wrist and than another on the other wrist, What in the hell is this Rowena looked at the cuff's angrey than at Sam, insurence he said connecting now pissed off I know I'll kill Crowley and make sure you hold your end of the deal. You can't just leave me here Rowena said sounding like a child, you want out hurry up, YOU BIG BAMPOT Rowena yelled pulling at the fighing with the chain she gave up and decided to walk around she was able to recah pretty far she had a bathroom with a tub and shower and tolet, a small kitchen and a bed well he did have the sence to give her somthing like an apartment but than there was the bloody chains, she pulled out a chair at the table and began reading the sooner she found the cure the faster she could leave forget Crowley and his demons she just needed out of this mess. Sam was once again left alone at the bunker Cas and Dean were out on a mission it could take days Cas gave his word to watch over Dean and the mark f Cain on his arm, Sam felt a bit reasurred with Cas knowing he would protect Dean and be his gurdian if it came to it. Sam decided to get some shut eye and do some shopping for Rowena in the morning, it was around 2 am when a storm broke out waking Sam he jumped up and could not go back to sleep, deciding to go check on the witch Sam made his way to the secret room that led the way to where she was and was surprised to find her asleep sitting in the chair and her head laying on the book, out of nowhere he felt strange and could not look away from her how beautiful she was she looked peaceful and vunaruble at the sam time than he he felt as if his heart was ponding loudly and he got the need to touch her and smell her hair. Sam felt hiself going to the sleeping woman he picked her up and she stirred in her sleep saying somthing about a hamster and the grandcoven who knew what she was dreaming about, she was very light weight and weighing nothing in his arms she sniffed her hair it smelled of dove shampoo before he knew it he was sniffing her neck surprised she was still sleep, he laid on the bed and covered her up and watched her still even in she was still fighting the chains. Sam watched her until he felt a fimiler feeling one that he he dreaded it was the sam one he felt when he was changing and addicted to demon blood. Sam was froze with fear when he heard a voice say do it you know you wanna taste her blood she is powerless and can't figh you make her yours, Sam ran to the bathroom sink and looked in the mirror and seen a demon version of his self smiling si he yelled and broke the glass. Jumping from her sleep Rowena seen the bathroom light was on, hello Sam what is going on she asked nervously knowing she was defensless she made her way to the door and seen him leaning over the sink his hand bleeding. Whats wrong Sam Rowena asked what happened all of a sudden his back straightened and he turned around and his eyes were black. Bloody hell Rowena curesed as she back away from him as he stalked towared her smiling, she was scared because she could not protect herself aginst him because she was cuffed, Sam listen you have to fight this your strong your brother needs you Rowena was trying to fight the emotion of crying because she actualy liked the moose and yes was a bit atrracted to him because she felt a connection to him but right now he terrified her. Sam is gone the demon said grabbing her and tossing her on the bed and pinning her head above her arms above her head, he ran his free hand down her body and smiled and said if only he would just let me take control I would have so much fun with you, Sam fight please Rowena said on the verge of tears sorry red he can't hear you the demons than took the free hand and grabbed her throat, Rowena began to panic still trying to get to Sam and before she knew it she looked him in the eyes and said please I need you and thn somthing snapped in Sam and he let her go and his eyes turned back normal and Rowena began coughing and backing away from him and Sam relized somthing happened but unawre of what Oh God Rowena I am so sorry if I hurt you he said noticing she was holding her neck. Rowena looked at him and told him to leave please,Sam got up and with one last glance at her he tuned and left. Rowena was in shock but why ddid she tell him she needed him and more imprtant why did it change him back she layed bck down and wonderd if he was okay unti she fell asleep, meanwhile Sam fought the thoughts running through his head and wondering if Rowena was okay and than he laid in his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Heated discussion

**Chapter 2 Heated discussion**

Sam was awaken by his phone going off it was Dean telling him he would be with Cas for a couple days and not to get into any trouble, only of Dean knew the struggle Sam was dealing with but he must never know at least until the mark was gone. Sam had been out and found where Rowena was staying, at one of the not so cheap hotels he went and retrieved her clothing and other personal items and also stopped at the market to get some food. Meanwhile Rowena was still trying to figure out a way to escape before the giant decided to go , she heard Sam open the door and pretended to be reading. I got your belonging Sam said nervously remembering what had happened the night before, have you found anything yet he asked making Rowena look up at him. Rowena was confused on whether or not to tell him she needed to crack a code she was sorta afraid that he would snap again and with her being powerless she did not want to take the chance. I'm working on it, I'm really not at full strength she was trying to see if he would let her out of the chains but there it was his face turned angry looking as he snapped and said and you won't be I'm not removing the cuffs I need the mark gone and if your stalling, at this Rowena glared up at him and said why on earth would I stall I want the mark removed for my own protection and I want you to hold up your end of the deal, you do remember our deal don't you she asked almost with be no me in her voice. I have no problem killing Crowley Sam snapped back watching Rowena back away he lowered his voice , you really think I want to put it off on removing the mark to stay here longer with the giant version of Jekyll and Hyde you tried to kill me last night an you were crazy Rowena explained as Sam watches in silence feeling guilty about the incident . Look I'm sorry for what happened I tried to fight It I thought it was gone but I was wrong and I almost hurt you badly and I didn't want that you gotta believe I would never hurt you on purpose because I than he stopped and saw the shocked look on Rowena's face but e remained silent. You know what just forget and get to work I'll be back later to check to see if you found anything, Sam set her stuff on the bed and put her some things in the fridge and left. Rowena was so confused why the bloody hell did he care that he hurt her when he and his brother tried to get rid of her when they first met her, well in any case she had to get out of here she decided to take a shower and get in some new clothes this would be fun trying to shower with the cuffs on but she will figure it out. Outside the door Sam heard the shower and felt a pang of guilt for hurting her what was wrong with him all he knew was that he has to save Dean and keep himself from hurting Rowena while she there.

Crowley threw darts at one of his demons when two others decided to tell him they lost track on his mother after killing one he told the other not to cone back till he had word of his mother, where have went you ginger bitch he cursed preparing to go and hunt for her his self to get things done he had to do it his self.


	3. Chapter 3 worry free

I really hope those who read my story find it pretty good, it is my first story but just something I thought about and decided to type so please enjoy…..

 **Chapter 3 worry not**

Come on Olivet I know you know why Rowena was tossed from the coven if you tell me I may see what I can do to turn you back into a human. The hamster looked up at Crowley and began telepathically talking to him and 2 things stood out to him a child she loved more than him and a demon lover now this was interesting because as far as he knew she hated Demons, the ginger whore had more secrets that he was learning about he had to find her and bring the truth out of her.

It had been 5days since Sam captured Rowena and he was starting to show signs of slipping back into anting demon blood and began oddly enjoying being around the witch and getting her angry because she was so adorable when she was pissed he thought smiling at the thought of her cursing him with that Scottish accent. Dean was home and drinking a beer and stuffing his face with pizza and just trying to enjoy life and not worry about the mark being on him which Sam understood but still watching his brother laugh and joke with Cas he couldn't help but worry. Hey Sammy I am going out to play some pool at the bar wanna come, no I'm good I am going to hit the shower and read to see if we can find any monsters to take down because it has been boring for a couple of days. Alright man have fun Dean said stopping and looking at Sam's food and drink which was a Sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes with mayo and a water with cucumber in it, Dude that is wrong Sam looked at Dean with a confused looked and asked what. Your veggie parade is killing my appetite for a beer and chilly fries any way I'll be back later. Dean left and Sam continued to look for a case and came up with nothing, out side before Dean left Cas and he were talking and Dean ask Cas to help look after his brother to make sure he does not do anything stupid to help remove the mark. Cas agreed and went inside. Anything you talk about Sam Cas asked anything you need to get off your chest maybe about Dean. Sam looked at Cas, no I just have to realize Dean is not worried so what is the since of me trying to worry myself I just have to give myself something else to worry about that's why I am looking for any cases that need solved but yes I do worry sometimes about when he takes down monsters will he flip out and go evil but I have to let him be strong for his self and it looks to me he is handling it well. Later that night Sam heard Dean come in it was late but he told him Cas had left to see Clair and decided to talk to Dean. Sammy you need not worry about the mark dude because I feel fine real fine I mean I still love my food, beer my Baby he was talking about his car of course and oh yeah I still look good according to the chick I met but she was married so I left because she was trying to ease her mind and she needed my help but she was married so it was a no go. Sam and Dean sat at the table and talked about memories and for one nothing about the mark was said.


	4. Chapter 4 Dark past, Angels and Nerds

**Taming the beast chapter 4 dark past ,angels and nerds**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Rowena screamed as she pushed the baby out as the demon watched and smiled, I will have this child he smiled. No she screamed as the baby came out crying she was unable to fight the demon from the being tired she grabbed the crying child taking a blade and cutting the cord. The demon saw the child will be a king, please leave us just go Rowena cried as she faded in and out sleep hold the baby unable to focus on nothing but the baby cooing. Oh yeah one more thing the demon said bending down to her and stroked her cheek Edan says hi this snapped Rowena awake and looked wide eyed and afraid. No please don't she cried and than all of a sudden the demons eyes turned back blue and a voice said Rowena's name and smiled looking at her and the child our beautiful baby boy. Please fight Edan please don't leave us alone. Edan seemed to be trying to fight the demon but before he could the demon took over. That was close it said well I gotta leave this vessel and trade for a new one tell your lover bye and before Rowena could react the demon grabbed a knife and stabbed Edan in the heart and left the vessel. Noooooooooooooooo Rowena screamed as his body fell next to her, unable to move she held the child and cried. Present time Sam enter the room where Rowena was, he had actually brought her help and that help was none other than Charlie who was cautious at first when arriving when she found out she was to be helping a witch. I thought I was clear Samual I needed more time not an assistant, I thought I was clear Rowena Charlie is not your assistant your hers, the two female argued about witchcraft when Charlie said "I'm not a witch, I'm a nerd and I know all the centers of nerdom" Sam had to stifle a laugh from bursting out. Out nowhere came Cas damn Sam thought he was busted for sure. Hells bell more destraction what are you "witch or nerd'' Rowena said with a smile on her face, Angel Cas said beg your pardon Rowena asked. Cas has celestial intel that might help protect the book, protect it from what Rowena asked, from you Sam answered. Rowena pretended to be insulted, Cas will be her to referee when I can't, Oh and I can Cas asked annoyed. Yes Sam said do it for Dean please, al right if I am gonna referee what are the rule, quite literal aren't ya Rowena asked does he know the first rule is don't tell your brother what we're doing ,being a smart ass causing Sam glare at her. Dean doesn't Cas asked this never ends well, that's what I said Charlie than spoke up Sam have them a reason to help save Dean every one agree besides Rowena who said she barley knew the man. After Cas and Charlie went to the store Sam was left with Rowena, you are a pain in the ass you know that, we need to keep this from Dean as along a possible. Rowena looked at Sam and said you think I'm worried about Dean finding out about our deal, no I am worried for my life like I said being around Jekyll and Hyde. I am almost afraid to finish this because you can just snap, well ya can't leave until I say so and I will let ya go when we remove the mark. So I am your slave Rowena asked pissed off while Sam just smiled at her while the voice was saying bad things like teach her a lesson, you own her, or just kill her. Shaking his head he turned to leave when Rowena said, you think I am gonna listen to that anti witch nerd or what ever she calls herself you got another thing coming. Well Rowena either that or being stuck with me and my giant bossy attitude self but you choose, DAMN you Samuel Rowena yelled as Sam left the room half laughing at her cursing him with unlady like words it tickled him so much.


End file.
